


Well Fuck: The Triwizard Tournament

by JustBlacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry, Death, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Famous Harry Potter, Fate, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Male Friendship, Master of Death Harry Potter, Original Character(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Powerful Harry, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBlacka/pseuds/JustBlacka
Summary: Luego de ser asesinado por su esposa Harry termina nada más y nada menos que en 1994, en la puerta de los Dursley... ¡En noviembre! Oh, y también descubre que es Maestro de la Muerte. Genial ¿verdad?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, George Weasley & Percy Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Susan Bones & Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	Well Fuck: The Triwizard Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> "Centrándose en los ojos frente a su rostro, sus labios gesticula un "te amo" por última vez. 
> 
> Y así Harry Potter se deja ir el en frío, pero familiar, abrazo de la muerte."

Lo último que recuerda es haber estado viendo directamente los grandes ojos marrones de su esposa mientras que cálida sangre se desliza entre sus dedos y por su garganta.

Recuerda haber caído de espaldas y aterrizar en algún lugar al lado de la gárgola cuidando la oficina del director, su oficina. Un grito aterrorizado, pasos acercándose con rapidez y una gran figura de pie a su lado, cubierta en una capa de un color más negro que la obsidiana sosteniendo una guadaña brillante y afilada.

En ese momento él lo supo, supo que estaba pasando, después de tanto tiempo el día de su muerte había llegado. 

Sin embargo Harry nunca esperó que fuera de esta manera, se había imaginado este momento cientos de veces en su adolescencia, durante sus años como Auror, e incluso cuando se volvió profesor, y luego director, de Hogwarts como parte de algún atentado como el que había ocurrido en King's Cross varios años después de terminada la segunda guerra mágica.

Un par de posibilidades más habían pasado por su cabeza, pero nunca imaginó que su propia esposa cortaría su garganta por la mitad con un hechizo de luz*.

Pero, siendo sinceros, no es como si él y Ginny realmente se conocieran, al menos no desde hace varias décadas, así que él no puede predecir cualquier tipo de comportamiento que ella pueda tener.

Lo último que supo de ella antes de esta "visita" fue que terminó una relación con uno de sus tantos amantes y estaba empezando a salir con otro.

Harry estaba bien con ello, él mismo empezó a llevar una relación no estrictamente profesional con el actual profesor de pociones, Draco Malfoy, poco después de empezar a trabajar en la escuela y descubrir su gusto por los hombres cuando estaba en sus treintas.

Ambos se engañaban, y ambos lo sabían.

Mientras la vida se escurría de su cuerpo Harry observó los cálidos ojos de su ahijado y actual profesor de transfiguración, Teddy Lupin, llenos de preocupación, llenos de miedo mientras este trataba de detener el sangrado.

Él sabía que ya era muy tarde. Iba a morir.

En una lenta moción Harry levantó una de sus manos y acarició cariñosamente la mejilla del hombre a quién consideró su hijo desde que, como un diminuto bebé, lo sostuvo por primera vez. Una pequeña sonrisa curvandose en sus labios.

El mensaje que quería transmitir claro como la superficie de los cubiertos de plata que recuerda haber pulido para su tía Petunia en más de una ocasión.

_No sigas, ya es muy tarde._

Abruptamente Teddy se detuvo. Él ya conocía esa mirada, era la misma que Andrómeda les había dado a ambos unos años atrás, mientras fallecia gracias a la edad en St. Mungo's, era la mirada que él también había visto en su corto servicio como Auror cuando su compañero había sido herido de gravedad.

Los ojos cálidos que Harry adoraba ver brillando de felicidad, los mismos ojos que su nieta, Lila Lupin, posee, volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez llenos de lágrimas.

El mundo para él parecía haber casi completamente enmudecido, pero si prestaba suficiente atención se podía escuchar el duelo entre Ginny, Neville y Susan. Si prestaba suficiente atención podía escuchar a Luna murmurar hechizos para protegerlos a ambos de los hechizos, y el mensaje de su Patronus diciéndole a Draco que "trajera su trasero aquí inmediatamente".

El rubio debe estar durmiendo. El festín de Halloween había terminado una hora antes que Ginny hiciera su aparición.

Halloween.

El día ha estado maldito para él desde que tiene memoria, obviamente ese tenía que ser el día en el que diera su respiración final.

Su mirada se desenfoca y la expresión "ví mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos" toma un sentido literal.

Lo que ve no le gusta para nada.

Él sabe que su vida ha estado plagada de malas decisiones, situaciones y personas, pero verlo...

Sus pensamientos viajan inevitablemente al Torneo de los Tres Magos, graciosamente es uno de los puntos más horribles de su vida pudo haberlo ayudado a evitar bastante basura si hubiera sabido un poco de la información que conoce ahora, y sido mucho menos ingenuo.

Pero nada de eso importa ahora. ¿Verdad?

Centrándose en los ojos frente a su rostro, sus labios gesticula un "te amo" por última vez. 

Y así Harry Potter se deja ir el en frío, pero familiar, abrazo de la muerte.

La… bueno… la palabra más acertada para describir lo que lo rodea sería nada, no oscuridad, no luz, simplemente la nada llega, y él se siente feliz, muy feliz, en paz.

Sí, es cierto que han habido tantas cosas que pudo haber hecho mejor, mejores decisiones que tomar, mejores personas en las que confiar. Pero todo eso lo llevó a un final con el que se siente medianamente complacido.

Aún así…

**"¿Eso en lo que deseas? Muy bien."** Dice una voz ronca dentro de su cabeza. Interrumpiendo el silencio absoluto llenando sus oídos.

Y antes de que Harry pueda pensar en alguna respuesta, o pregunta, coherente millones de luces de diferentes colores y formas pasan delante de sus ojos a una velocidad impresionante, un extraño murmullo de fondo. De pronto las luces se hacen más claras, tomando formas humanas, y los murmullos se convierten en voces.

La familiar pero largamente olvidada ocasión en la que su nombre salió del cáliz de fuego vislumbra con lentitud suficiente para que pueda registrarla, la subsiguiente pelea esa noche y su propia Casa tornandose en su contra también.

La oscuridad absoluta lo golpea y cuando Harry "despierta" está en un lugar que no ha visto en varias décadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Number 4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whining, Surrey.**

Privet Drive nunca fue uno de los lugares favoritos de Harry, así que desde su cumpleaños número 17 no había vuelto a pisar el vecindario en el que pasó su infancia.

A pesar de eso, después de tantos años, él puede reconocer las casas idénticas, los jardines perfectos y la sensación de incomodidad que le genera la artificialidad del lugar.

Lo único que nota diferente de sus memorias es la "luz" antinatural viniendo de todos lados.

"¿Estoy en el infierno?" Se pregunta en voz alta

**[** No. Creo que sí te aparecieras por ahí los demonios mojarian sus pantalones. En el mal sentido. **]** La misma voz de ultratumba responde detrás suyo.

Harry endereza su columna de forma automática, los cabellos de su nuca erizandose.

Él simplemente _sabe_ quién es quién le está hablando, y aunque también sabe que la reacción lógica sería estar asustado, él no lo está.

El aire congelado calando en sus huesos se siente bien, irracionalmente _cálido_ , _familiar_.

**"** Muerte **"** susurra, pero no sé oye cómo un susurro en lo absoluto. **"** ¿Dónde estamos? **"** Mira sobre su hombro, y no se sorprende al ver la oscura y alta figura con su guadaña en mano. **"** Porque esto se parece bastante a lo que imagino sería mi infierno personal **"** le ofrece una sonrisa ladeada al ser sobrenatural.

**[** Estamos en el borde del velo, pequeño Maestro. **]** Su contestación resuena dentro de la mente de Harry, haciéndolo retorcerse ante la intrusión.

**"** ¿El Velo?¿Cómo el Departamento de Misterios? **"** Lo observa, curiosidad brillando en sus ojos esmeralda. **"** ¿Por qué? No es como si tuviera asuntos pendientes" Frunce el ceño "A menos que lidiar con el despotrique de Draco sobre porqué cambié su acondicionador sea un asunto pendiente. **"**

Si Harry no supiera mejor, o no viera el cráneo desnudo debajo de la capucha, podría jurar que La Muerte está sonriendo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabe, es simplemente una sensación.

**[** Los deseos cuando alguien está al borde de la muerte suelen ser los más sinceros y poderosos. Tú, al ser Maestro de la Muerte, tienes el poder de cumplirlos. **]**

Él parpadea un par de veces, mirando a la Muerte perplejo.

Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, de forma similar a cómo lo haría un perro, y recuerda como el anillo con la piedra de resurrección aparecía en su dedo cada mañana y como la varita de sauco siempre estaba en su bolsillo cada que la necesitaba.

Sólo para confirmar observa su mano derecha y en su dedo anular ahí está, con el escudo de armas Peverell grabado, el ex-horrocrux descansando inocentemente.

**"** Estoy seguro que me desarmaron más de una vez o dos durante mis años como Auror **"** comenta, despreocupadamente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del increíblemente cómodo abrigo negro que se encuentra usando.

¿De dónde salió? Ni idea.

**[** Eso deja de contar cuando ya eres maestro. Además, ninguno de ellos tenía sangre Peverell, tú sí. **]**

**"** ¿Sólo puedes ser Maestro de La Muerte cuando tienes sangre Peverell? **"** Alza una ceja **"** No decía nada de eso en la historia que me contaron. **"** Señala, caminando hasta el ex pórtico de los Dursley y sentándose en los escalones.

**[** Es una expresión, lo que quiere decir es que no le tienes miedo a la muerte. Una reliquia, la varita, tiene el propósito de crear caos y destrucción, al menos hasta que encuentre a alguien que considere digno. Decir que hay cláusulas para dominarlas le quita el caos y la destrucción que viene con la avaricia de poseerla. **]**

**"** Mhm… ¿Y Dumbledore no fue encontrado digno? Porque él tuvo las tres, si no me equivoco. Sé que me devolvió mi capa, pero… **"**

**[** ¿El viejo loco? No. Él murió como cualquier mortal **]** hace una pausa, pensativo **[** bueno, peor. Los que tienen la varita de sauco suelen pasar por su tanda de tortura extra especial en el infierno. **]**

Harry frunce sus cejas, preguntándose si él va a obtener una tanda de "tortura extra especial" en algún momento.

**"** Mencionaste algo sobre deseos al borde de la muerte. **"** Dice, con la esperanza de desviar el tema, y sus pensamientos **"** Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ninguno. **"**

**[** Todos los mortales desean algo antes de morir, generalmente es corregir sus errores. **]** Establece, cambiando su guadaña de una mano a otra **[** Tú, pequeño Maestro, no eres la excepción. Y yo generalmente no interfiero con asuntos de mortales, pero como eres un caso especial decidí interceder. **]**

Harry suelta un bufido de diversión, porque ¿Cuándo _él_ no ha sido un caso especial?

**"** ¿Entonces qué?¿Me enviaste a Privet Drive? **"** Vuelve a alzar una ceja. **"** No entiendo cómo eso puede corregir nada. **"**

**[** ¿Oh?¿No lo dije? Estamos en 1994, 1 de noviembre para ser exactos. **]**

Esta vez ambas de sus cejas golpean su línea de cabello, empieza a dar una mejor mirada a sus alrededores y nota el antiguo, ahora no tan antiguo, auto de Vernon estacionado, el jardín con las plantas organizadas de la misma forma en la que su tía Petunia lo solía hacer plantar y cuidar, la bicicleta favorita de Dudley encadenada al lado del garaje y no muy lejos en el número seis el viejo gato de la señora Figg mirando fijamente en su dirección.

**"** ¿Estoy en el pasado? **"** Pregunta, incrédulo. **"** ¿Cómo…? Ugh! Qué estúpido. Eres la Muerte, si alguien puede enviarme al pasado debes ser tú, seguro eres así de increíble. **"** Finaliza rodando los ojos.

Una risa, que más parece un desgarrador lamento combinado con una mujer gritando en agonía, resuena en sus oídos.

¿Cómo sabe Harry cómo suena eso? Él no tiene ni la más mínima idea, sólo… _sabe_.

**[** Aww, Maestro, me halagas. En estos días no hay muchos que me hagan cumplidos ¿Sabes? **]** Sacude su cráneo con pesar. **[** ¡Tsk! Estúpidos mortales, intentando huir de mí, buscando formas de vivir para siempre. Hay un motivo por el que El Maestro de la Muerte es el único con ese privilegio. **]**

**"** ¿Soy inmortal? **"** Su tono deja ver la enorme sorpresa que esa "pequeña" revelación le causa.

¿Qué pasó con la vida después de la muerte?¿El lugar mejor?¿El dulce final de la existencia?¿Reunirse con sus seres queridos en el mero final de todo?

**[** Sí, tu título no tendría mucho sentido si no lo fueras. Pero tranquilo, cuando estés listo puedes dejar de serlo. **]**

**"** Eh… yo creo que acepté mi final cuando me estaba desangrando en el piso de Hogwarts. **"**

La Muerte suprime las ganas de rodar los ojos que no tiene, mirando al ¿chico?¿hombre?¿Infante comparado con su con su existencia infinita? con algo de exasperación que el susodicho tampoco puede ver.

**[** Eso no cuenta. Todavía no estabas listo. **]**

**"** ¿Y cuándo se supone que lo esté?¿O cómo voy a saber si lo estoy para así dejar de existir? **"** Cuestiona, interesado más que aterrado o confundido. 

¿Acaso va a estar atascado hasta que la raza humana deje de existir?¿O su inmortalidad va más allá y él durará hasta la extinción del universo?

Es un concepto interesante, si lo piensas bien, pero no algo que le gustaría experimentar por sí mismo.

Si la vida no tiene final ¿Qué punto tiene vivir? Si vives para siempre todo el que amas eventualmente dejará de existir, tendrás que conseguir nueva compañía, esa nueva compañía morirá, y así seguirá hasta el final de los tiempos.

No gracias, Voldemort era un estúpido por desear algo como eso.

**[** No te preocupes por eso ahora, yo lo sabré. Y si en algún momento realmente quieres morir puedes preguntar. **]**

**"** Eh. Eso es muy amable, gracias. 

¿Por qué 1994? **"** Dirige el tema al punto central de su shock.

Sí, es extraño que le crea automáticamente, pero así como Harry sabe que realmente es La Muerte con quién está hablando, y así como sabe que él en realidad murió a pesar de no sentir la herida en su cuello, también sabe que no le está diciendo mentiras. Por más absurdo que le parezca el tema de conversación.

**[** Simple, pequeño. Sé que no te gustaría ser un niño indefenso otra vez, y luego de analizarlo con Destino llegamos a la conclusión que tenías razón, 1994 es una grandiosa oportunidad de mejorar tu vida si sabes jugar bien tus cartas, evitas Weasleys malignos, viejos multicolores y murciélagos humanos. **]**

No sabe si La Muerte puede sentir sus emociones, o sus estados de ánimo, pero es evidente que está tratando de animarlo.

Harry lo aprecia, en serio, pero no puede evitarlo cuando su ceño se vuelve a fruncir, causando que sus cejas casi se toquen.

**"** ¿Y si no quiero ir? No es por nada pero 1994 casi me lleva hasta el suicidio. No es un año que me gustaría rehacer. **"**

Además, morir se sentía tan… pacífico, un estado de relajación que no le gustaría dejar nunca.

**[** Bueno, no puedo deshacer lo hecho así que supongo que tendría que tomar tus memorias y regresarlas cuando vuelvas a morir. **]**

**"** ¿Vivir dos veces lo mismo? **"** Exclama horrorizado. **"** Urhg, no gracias. Ni loco me vuelvo a casar con Ginevra Weasley. **"** Hace una mueca de asco.

El solo hecho de tener que repetir toda una vida de tropiezos lo hace estremecer. Volver a morir a manos de Voldemort, traiciones que vinieron en su adultez. No,no, Harry no piensa repetir nada de eso, lo recuerde o no.

Con un pesado suspiro deja caer sus hombros.

**"** Supongo que no tengo demasiada elección ¿No? **"** Dice, más para sí mismo.

**[** No estarás solo por mucho tiempo, eso te lo puedo asegurar, y las criaturas te respetarán por ser quien eres. También puedes hablar el lenguaje de los muertos. **]** Comenta, en un intento de hacerlo sentir mejor. La Muerte sabe que Destino seguramente lo está viendo desde algún lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro, la muy maldita.

**"** No sabía que los muertos tenían un lenguaje. ¿Cómo funciona?¿Es muy diferente al, uhm, mortal?" Cuestiona, con los instintos Ravenclaw que desarrolló en su adultez encendiéndose.

Un efecto secundario de envejecer al parecer lo hizo un tanto nerd. Eso y el extremo aburrimiento que se tiene al pasar horas solo en una oficina en donde era leer un libro o leer por cuarta vez su maldito papeleo.

**[** Solo los antiguos y experimentados nigromantes podían hablarlo. En el caso de tu familia, los Peverell, era algo tan natural como respirar porque ellos eran nacidos nigromantes, un don dado por mí y la magia. **]** Expresa, con presumida satisfacción en su tono **[** Tu familia siempre ha estado en mis buenas gracias, como verás cuando puedas indagar más en el tema. Será dentro de muy poco, no te preocupes. **]** Asegura, con entusiasmo.

**"** ¿Me darás un libro? **"**

¿Los Peverell?¿Nacidos nigromantes? Eso sí que es nuevo.

Harry nunca supo encontrar mucho sobre ellos, además de el hecho que eran magos muy talentosos y que Antioch fue el único en ir a Hogwarts, mientras que sus hermanos menores fueron educados en algún otro lugar.

Dumbledore tenía demasiadas notas sobre ellos en un compartimiento escondido en la oficina del director.

**[** Ya lo verás, Ignotuson. Ahora, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, tengo un juego de poker con Destino, una de mis parcas y lucifer. **]**

**"** ¿El diablo? **"** Alza una ceja **"** Hey! Creí que la Parca eras tú. **"**

**[** Oh, lo soy, Harry. **]** Contesta con diversión filtrándose por su tono **[** La diferencia entre mis pequeñas parcas y yo es el nombre. Yo soy Parca, con mayúscula. **]**

**"** Esa no es una gran diferencia. **"** Comenta, pero el ser sobrenatural no parece tomar sus palabras en cuenta.

**[** Antes de que lo olvide. **]** La Muerte se inclina sobre su joven Maestro y con uno de sus esqueléticos dedos toca su frente, justo sobre la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Un escalofrío recorre a Harry cuando siente una ola de poder en su estado más puro corriendo por sus venas, haciendo sus ojos brillar igualando el tono de la maldición asesina.

Cree escuchar un chillido no muy lejos suyo, pero no le presta atención, totalmente embriagado por la sensación abrumadora de repentina fuerza mágica dentro de él.

Cuando el subidón acaba deja ir la respiración que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y mira a La Muerte aún más perplejo que al principio.

**"** ¿Y eso qué fue? **"** Pregunta en un jadeo.

Sus manos apoyadas en el suelo a sus espaldas mientras su vista intenta enfocarse.

**[** ¿Eso? Mhm… **]** Toca el hueso de su barbilla con la punta de su índice **[** El fragmento de alma del chico Riddle saliendo de tu cuerpo, tus poderes completos como Maestro de La Muerte, y… un bonus que descubriras luego. **]** Dice en un tono alegre, que Harry no sabe si significan buenas o malas noticias para él. **[** Oh, Destino te envió un pequeño regalo. Serás un metamorphmagus para tu cumpleaños número 15, por ahora sólo puedes hacer cambios pequeños en tu apariencia. Según ella esa habilidad te resultará muy útil. **]**

**"** Gracias **"** Responde automáticamente, pasando una mano por su cuello, sintiéndose raro al no sentir su típica cola de caballo presente **"** Espera ¿Metamor... qué? **"**

**[** Sí, sí. Adiós. Y no olvides reemplazar esa varita de acebo y pluma de fénix, no va a servir más de lo que sirvió después de tu cumpleaños dieciocho. **]** Comenta, toques de diversión aún presentes en su voz, antes de desaparecer.

Harry parpadea un par de veces más intentando aclarar su visión. 

Cuando intenta pasar una mano por sus ojos nota un armazón sobre el puente de su nariz.

Extrañado simplemente retira los anteojos de su rostro y el mundo parece aclararse a su alrededor.

Ya no todo se ve sobrenaturalmente brillante, la iluminación de las farolas de Little Whining es la misma que en sus recuerdos de la infancia.

Con las piernas algo temblorosas se levanta y camina hacia una de las ventanas de la antigua, ahora actual, casa de su tía Petunia. Le cuesta varios segundos reconocer completamente a la persona que ve en el cristal.

Se ve tan… joven, escalofriantemente joven considerando que la noche anterior se había ido a la cama con canas y arrugas.

Su cabello azabache está más negro de lo que recuerda y un poco más liso de lo normal, su piel sin vestigios de imperfecciones además de la que hay en su frente, su cuerpo a pesar de estar cubierto de dos capas de ropa aún tiene ese marco demasiado delgado, y es un maldito enano, de nuevo.

Si se supone que tiene catorce tal vez aún puede arreglar eso con algunas pociones y un par de rituales. Con suerte llega a medir un decente metro con setenta y cinco.

Deja salir otro pesado suspiro y sin previo aviso, sintiéndose extremadamente cansado, Harry cae al piso inconsciente.

Un sonoro _¡crack!_ resuena por todo el vecindario.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una traducción de uno de mis fics incompletos escritos en inglés. Voy a tratar traducirlo lo mejor posible pero van a haber unas palabras que obviamente no van a quedar igual de bien en español así que voy a dejar una que otra anotación al final de cada capítulo si es que algún término, palabra, expresión no va a ser correctamente traducido.
> 
> Ejemplos:  
> Master of Death / Señor de la Muerte.
> 
> En esta historia se va a emplear el título "Maestro de la Muerte" o "Amo de la Muerte" en vez de "Señor".
> 
> Prongs / Cornamenta, Moony / Lunático, Padfoot / Canuto, Wormtail / Colagusano. Etc.
> 
> Muggleborn / Nacid@ de muggles.
> 
> Ahora… tengo un problema con el término half-blood y half-breed. Ambos significan mestizo y no recuerdo cómo se diferencian correctamente en español, o si hay diferencia siquiera. Pero uno es utilizado para insultar, mientras que el otro es más que nada un adjetivo "normal", como pureblood / sangrepura.
> 
> Por eso es que voy a utilizar half-blood en vez de mestizo, ya que en esta historia half-breed será una que otra vez también usado.
> 
> Por cierto, este es un AU de The goblet of fire en dónde a Harry lo trataban peor en su cuarto año que lo que se ve en los libros, porque esta vez no solo Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban contra él, sino también Gryffindor.  
> Abused!Harry is present.
> 
> También de la etapa post-hogwarts de Harry; consideren todo contenido de El legado maldito (Creo que así se llama. La verdad me da flojera googlear el nombre de El-Fanfic-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en español, sorry.) completamente descartado. 
> 
> Si han leído los tags y el epílogo/resumen ya sabrán de qué va esto, así que creo que no necesito explicarme más, si se me ocurre otra cosa o encuentran algo que no entienden me avisan en los comentarios


End file.
